


hallucinatio

by angelaxy



Series: Mooncrossed ~another story~ [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hallucinations, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: What was real..?What wasn’t real..?Was it only ahallucinationor was it a foreseeable future?Her death.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michiru
Series: Mooncrossed ~another story~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882366
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	hallucinatio

**Author's Note:**

> this can be taken as the mansion thingy although I didn't write it in the fic since it's also can be a standalone~  
> xoxo

_What was real?_

_What wasn’t real?_

The middle of the night was their time to find the warmth in each other, to snuggle and sleep until the sun greeted them up in the morning. With her nuzzled closer in his arm and basking in his warmth, so was he. But tonight, it was the wrong warmth that Leonardo felt.

His hand was warm but there was stickiness that came with it, not the warmth of her skin. He reached out farther to find her but the more sticky it was, like liquid soaked and pooling in the sheets then he recognized the scent. All the sleepy haze went off in an instant.

He recognized this familiar warm liquid.

_Blood._

Leonardo opened his eyes, wide in horror to see her on his side. Not sleeping, but bathed in blood. The bedroom was dimly lit, dark, but he could see the sight clear as day. How her neck was bent to the side, head almost ripped off from a horrible bite wound, the skin was torn open. How her white nightgown was all red as the blood flowed from her neck. More bite wounds all over her arms, her shoulders, her skin was mostly torn and decorated with crimson.

_Blood, all over her._

He scrambled off to the edge of the bed, away from the grotesque sight beside him.

Her eyes..

The girl was looking back at him with blank, dead eyes — mouth gaped then Leonardo noticed the bloodstained sheets, her long hair was splayed across the pillow, matted with blood. A terrified gasp slipped out of his mouth.

He noticed the trail of blood that led to him.

Leonardo’s gaze followed the crimson trail, there was blood staining his hands, then arms, then his shoulders, his bare chest, it was all over him. “Did I..?” He roughly wiped off his mouth, only to see more fresh blood stained his bloodied hands. “Did I do this?!”

_I killed her._

_— I killed her. I killed her!_ Leonardo growled angrily to himself because who else he could be angry of? He was a predator who meant to prey on her. A reckless snap on her delicate neck or a bite went wrong could be a permanent damage that he was very capable of.

And the agonizing imagination went on and on.

A torment.

The creak sound of the door was so very distant to Leonardo’s hearing, he barely recognized it — besides, he couldn’t take his eyes away from the dead corpse beside him. All the blood, the almost torn off neck. His bite. He was trembling on the edge of the bed, sweating and breathing raggedly.

In the doorway, Michiru stood frozen for a second at the sight of the utter devastation in Leonardo’s face. Returning to the bedroom after she slipped out to get some water, but to see him like this had made the glass in her hand slip away and crashed on the floor. The water spilled all over. 

“Leonardo? Are you all right?” Michiru stepped towards the bed, frowning in utmost concern.

The soft voice barely registered in his mind, he unblinkingly looked to the other side of his bed. The dead girl. It was when a hand touching his shoulder that Leonardo was pried away from his horrifying reverie.

But, he swatted her hand away.

In instinct, she stepped backward for not expecting the harsh rejection in her attempt to reach for him. “Leonardo?” Michiru watched him with narrowed eyes, seeing how disoriented he was and somewhat distracted even though she didn’t see anything wrong in the room, or the sheets that he kept looking at.

He didn’t hear her, his whole body was trembling and his eyes were blank. 

Michiru gritted her teeth now that her concern escalated, it was rare for him to behave like this — not teasing her, not giving her that deep chuckle he always did, that mischievous smile of his. All she saw now a broken man and she had no idea why. Horrible sight, really. Her empathetic heart was broken at this sight of him alone. And so, she braced herself to walk back towards him with open arms, hugging him from the side of the bed. A wordless, reassuring hug with incomparable tenderness.

He rebelled within her hug at first, trying to get free but then she cradled his head in her shoulder, forcing him to look away and the trance was finally over. A soft shushing voice in his ear made Leonardo breathe out, breathe in, breathing deeply as he leaned more on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. No matter what you feel, everything’s okay.” Michiru reassured him even without the knowledge of what happened to him. All she knew was it was the right words to comfort him.

 _It is not, cara mia_ , he thought. But her warmth was a reassurance that it was a temporary comfort before the sight he saw would become real. A sight of something she couldn’t see — because for sure, the girl on his side was the same girl on his other side. One dead, one still alive. 

He blinked at such thought, eyes darted to the side of the bed. The sheets weren’t crimson, so were his hands, no blood, no torn neck. 

Another blink, all the blood returned and the dead girl was there despite that she was the same one who’d been hugging him.

Leonardo closed his eyes to get rid of the sight.

Was it a warning, or was it their inevitable future?

Michiru tightened her embrace unconsciously, as if trying to protect him, a vampire within her fragile embrace. “I’m here, Leonardo. I’m here for you.” The repeated whispers were accompanied with soft caresses of her fingers through his dark hair.

His breath hitched over her words and he buried his head in her chest to listen closely to her heartbeats. _She’s alive, she’s alive, not dead. Alive._ His fingers twitched restlessly as they clung into her arm, clinging so tight he was bruising her skin.

_What was real..?_

_What wasn’t real..?_

Leonardo barely knew.


End file.
